


life is beautiful

by milkydips (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cucking, F/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Smut, and pidge is married to jake paul, future au where pidge and morty joined team 10, how the fuck else do i tag this, morty fucks pidge in front of jake paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/milkydips
Summary: all is well in the team 10 house, annd jake paul wants to have intercourse with his wife pidge. but fellow team 10 member, morty, doesn't like that idea.





	life is beautiful

Jake Paul walked in the bedroom inconspicuously. It was his bedroom, that he shared with his wife of 6 years, Katie Holt, or as he likes to affectionately call her, Pidge. He turned from behind the bookshelf and noticed her, sprawled on the bed in just a see through lavender nightdress. She was blushing. Jake Paul smiled.  
“I… was waiting for you to get home…” She mumbled.  
“You look lovely, babygirl. Don’t need to be embarrassed.” Jake Paul smiled at pidge approvingly.  
“Thanks… uh…” She hid her face.  
“Say it, baby. You’re safe here.”  
“Thank you… daddy…” Her words were shakey. Pidge was clearly anxious calling him such a… dirty name for the first time.  
Jake Paul sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body, his soft skin pink with arousal at Pidge’s sweet voice calling him his favorite name. Jake Paul planted a single kiss on her cheek before unzipping his pants, revealing his 5.3 inch erection. Pidge blushed and cooed as Jake Paul swung his dick around. She undid her dress, causing it too fall over her woman body. Jake Paul blushed.  
“Hey Pidge, g-guess who just finished his tax re-“ A familiar voice said, followed by a shocked gasp. It was Morty, a member of team 10. He had walked in the room naked, not knowing Jake Paul had come home from golfing early.  
Jake Paul stood up. “What are you doing coming to see my wife while I’m golfing?”  
Pidge blushed. Morty pulled out a gun. Jake Paul pulled out a knife.  
“If you don’t explain what’s going on here, I’ll slit your fucking throat.” Jake Paul’s voice was booming.  
“I… I wasn’t waiting for you, Jake. I was waiting…… for Morty.”  
Jake Paul gasped, and dropped his knife. Morty put his gun away and ran to Pidge, kissing her woman lips passionately with his man tongue. Jake Paul felt precum drip from his penis. He always had a cuck fetish, and seeing Morty’s hot, muscular body as he pushed up against Pidge, entering her very moist woman cavity made him more and more aroused.  
“MMM… I want it…” Jake Paul moaned.  
“Jake, what are you doing? I want to have a threesome with you and Morty.” Pidge said calmly. Jake Paul shook his head.  
“No Pidge. Have sexual intercourse with Morty. I want to watch and masturbate.”  
Pidge nodded. She undertale why Jake Paul would want to do that. Morty laughed. “Ha, what is he? Some kinda cuck?” His words made Jake Paul cum in his hand. He loved it when Morty treated him like a little bitch. She moaned as Morty’s 7.8 inch penis intercoursed her pleasurably.  
Jake Paul was now working towards his second orgasm, while sitting on the floor, watching Morty fuck his wife off the side of their bed. Pidge moaned a bit differently, probably cumming. Jake Paul could never make her nut. He felt worse and came in his own hand while Morty yelled teasing words at him.  
“Wow, Morty. It feels so good to be pleasured by a real man…”  
“Yea, I b-bet it does, Pidge. J-Jake hasn’t done a good job, has he?”  
Pidge moaned hard again. This was her second nut. Morty could make her nut more than once, and Jake Paul can’t even make her moan. He came inside of her at least 4 times before falling back on the floor. She was panting as she laid back in bed, exhausted from finally being fucked the way she’d dreamed about while with Jake Paul, who came again before passing out drunkenly.  
Life is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry about this but i seriously sit around doing nothing because im too depressed or bitter to write. i promise i'll upd8 the sleepover fic or post some real porn.... someday...... uhihfaiwbflibyfvbisbrtigbbwiyes im going to hell for thid pls don't sue me jake paul


End file.
